


Mundo paralelo

by Blackrosebvb81



Category: Fairy Tail, Pandora Hearts, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), 裏切りは僕の名前を知っている | Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru | The Betrayal Knows My Name
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrosebvb81/pseuds/Blackrosebvb81
Summary: Esto es ficción basado de algunos personajes del anime. Prohibido su copia sin mi permiso algunos personajes mencionados del Fanfic de Vampire Knight NG no son míos, le pedí permiso a la escritora de este Fanfic que me diera permiso de usarlos en el mio. La historia de Yumi Uzuki, una alumna de la academia Crozuke que conoce a otras especies en otro mundo paralelo, quien es llevada al Mundo Astral por la demonio Azumi y su hermano mayor, mientras ella conoce a los seres mas poderosos de que pueden existir. Dedicado a: Yumi Uzuki





	Mundo paralelo

La oscuridad de la noche cerca del Clan Belserion donde un joven demonio de un alto rango se mantenía viendo la única luz de la luna dando su resplandor se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos lo que había dicho su abuelo le saco una duda sobre aquel mundo paralelo al nuestro, realmente quería conocer ese mundo, la única forma de viajar seria con la ayuda de Lilia, ella es capaz de atravesar mundos paralelos pero tendría que darle algo en cambio a la demonio, pero que sería sin nada que pensar. El pobre demonio decidió preguntarle a ella misma si podría ayudarlo, se levantó del lugar donde estaba para poder dirigirse al lugar preferido donde la peli morada solía estar siempre, caminando atrás vez del bosque donde millones de criaturas se refugian de los cazadores, los humanos no tienen privilegio en entrar en un lugar sagrado quien entra al bosque no podrá salir con vida así de fácil. Al poder visualizar a la demonio que andaba buscando se acercó a ella interrumpiendo lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Zorc: Lilia, ¿Necesito tu ayuda? –El demonio le pregunto.-

Lilia: ¿Qué necesitas? Es extraño que me pidas ayuda –La peli morada dejo lo que estaba haciendo, y le puso atención a su fiel amigo.-

Zorc: Me gustaría que me llevaras a otro mundo diferente, quiero comprobar algo.

Lilia: No se será por lo que dijo Kratos-sama que existe mundos paralelos que el nuestro, y realmente quieres verlo con tus propios ojos, de seguro quieres conocer a otras personas aparte de los que están aquí, ¿Estoy en lo cierto? –Dejando sorprendido al demonio por lo que ella dijo, realmente tenía razón en todo, el ansiaba conocer a otras personas y ver como se comportaban entre si.-

Zorc: ¿Que acaso eres adivina o me espías?

Lilia: Jajaja, buena esa Zorc-sama pero no ninguna de las dos cosas, simplemente lo sé, obviamente eres un chico curioso que quiere ver por sus propios ojos un mundo distinto a este, te comprendo así que te ayudare atravesarlo. Oh, antes que me digas que quiero a cambio; lo único que quiero es que le digas a Aka-chan que acepte mi entrenamiento para ser buena en todo y como eres el único que puede... ¿Así que es un trato o no?

Zorc: Es un trato le diré a mi hermana y tu cumplirás llevarme hacia allá, alguna vez has viajado lejos de estas dimensiones o solo lo dices para hacerte popular.

Lilia: Jajaja, hay Zorc lo que contó es real, viajar a dimensiones podrás encontrar nuevos amigos, un amor o una nueva aventura, pero que pasara contigo probablemente te enamoraras de alguien en ese mundo. –Se burla de el.-

Zorc: No inventes y mejor llévame de una vez. –Zorc molesto por las palabras de Lilia, no sería capaz de enamorarse en esa dimensión o si, solo su destino seria real, viendo cómo se burla la demonio de él, le daba ganas de olvidar todo e irse, pero realmente quería comprobarlo el mismo. Así que Lilia dejo de burlarse y decidió abrir un portal para llevarlo a su destino donde conocería a una bella chica de cabellos rojos y su mirada inocente, Zorc no sabía lo que iba a pasar un resplandor purpura los rodeo haciéndoles aparecer en un bosque. Los instintos de ambos demonios reaccionaron al sentir varias fuentes de energía al parecer eran de cazadores de su propia especie, Zorc escondió su presencia junto con Lilia para no ser descubiertos por los humanos que habitaban cerca de ellos, sin duda Lilia subió a un árbol ver en que localización se encontraban al ver el sitio se percató que estaban en una academia y no una academia normal sino que compartían los humanos con los vampiros y algunos demonios, sin más bajo y le contesto al demonio.-

Lilia: Zorc-sama, ¿Estamos ubicados en una academia? Por lo visto los humanos comparten la escuela con vampiros y algunos demonios. –Se acomodó su cabello.-

Zorc: ¿Una academia? ¡Oh! Entonces estamos en un instituto de alumnos, espero no encontrarme con esos cazadores ni muchos menos con el director de esta escuela. Debemos salir de aquí antes que nos descubr... –Fue interrumpido por una joven de cabellos rojizos, su fleco tapaba uno de sus ojos azules, portaba su uniforme diurno.-

¿?: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y que hacen en la academia Crozuke, no parecen ser alumnos de la clase nocturna.

Lilia: ¡Discúlpanos! Pero no somos de aquí solo cumplí mi obligación en traer a Zorc-sama a este lugar, él quería venir a conocer a otras personas, pero no teníamos la menor idea de que hubiera demonios en esta academia, lamentamos entrar sin permiso. –Dijo la demonio apenada.-

¿?: ¿Zorc-sama? Espera porque les dices así, acaso él es poderoso. –La joven cazadora se quedó contemplando la belleza del chico frente de ella, había sentido lo mismo con Kou-sama pero algo en él, le está cautivando.-

Zorc: Hola, mi nombre es Zorc Belserion, un gusto conocerte. –Le dedico una gentil sonrisa a la joven.-

¿?: Un gusto... Soy Yumi Uzuki, soy la guardiana que cuida a los humanos para que no sean mordidos por los vampiros de la academia... Este, ¿Quién es ella? –Dijo nerviosa a punto de desmayarse por Zorc que la veía fijamente, sin duda su mirada hipnotizaba tanto que pudo sonrojarse por culpa de el.-

Zorc: Ella es Lilia, es un miembro más de mi clan además es la guardiana de mi hermanita menor, su habilidad nos trajo hacia aquí. Lamento mucho si venimos sin previo aviso joven. –Le besa su mano como todo un caballero, Yumi se sonroja aún más, nunca en su vida había visto ese afecto ni Kou-sama le había hecho lo mismo, sintió en su interior un escalofrió en ella. El demonio se dio cuenta por su sonrojo eso le causo ternura.- Dime Yumi, ¿Qué clase de academia es esta realmente? No parece normal.

Yumi: Bueno esta academia la hizo mi padre adoptivo Yoshiro Crozuke ex cazador, para unir a ambas especie, humanos y vampiros para que puedan vivir en armonía junto con los demonios. Mi deber de cazadora de vampiros es proteger a los alumnos de la Clase Diurna junto con los demás cazadores, es raro que Akira o Kaori no se han dado cuenta de su presencia o los demás alumnos nocturnos –Confundida.-

Lilia: Es obvio que Zorc-sama puso una barrera entre nosotros para no ser detectados por los demás alumnos o cazadores antes que intentaran atacarnos, si eso fuera Zorc-sama es el demonio más poderoso. Yumi como sabias de nuestra presencia nos has estado vigilando.

Yumi: Yo no les estaba vigilando solo hacia guardia como siempre, sin querer los vi y pensé que eran algunos alumnos diurnos que estaban por los de la clase nocturna, pero creo que me equivoque.

Zorc: Fue muy conmovedor lo que acabas de decir tanto que me hiciste sentirme bien, tus bellas palabras me han conmovido por completo, pero deberías decirle a tu amigo que no intente hacer algo en nuestra contra, porque su arma anti vampiros no nos hacen efecto, tratándose en intentar asesinarme será en vano. –Zorc tranquilamente había visto al otro chico escondido detrás de unos árboles cerca donde estaban ellos, el que tenía su arma salió de su escondite se trataba de un chico peli naranja y sus ojos verdes que nos vería fríamente.-

Yumi: Shin, ¿Qué hacías escondido? Sabes perfectamente que me puedo cuidar yo sola, para eso soy cazadora. –Sonó molesta al ver a su amigo.-

Shin: ¡Ja! Cuidarte tu sola si como no, ni siquiera puedes matar a una simple mosca. –Burlón.-

Yumi: Shin eres un tonto, no necesito que me cuides. Además ellos no soy una amenaza no tienen intención atacarnos.

Shin: Entonces que hacen en la academia, aparte no los he visto en la clase nocturna, en esa clase solo hay 3 demonios. De donde son, ¿Ellos? –Señalo a los dos demonios.-

Lilia: Que humano tan interesante su forma de actuar se me hace demasiado divertida, sin duda este chico tuvo celos al ver a su compañera hablándole a Zorc-sama. ¡Oh! Hay más demonios en este lugar, seria agradable conocerlos en persona. –Sonrió.- Nosotros somos de otra dimensión un lugar idéntico a este mundo, de donde nosotros venimos también hay cazadores de diferentes razas, criaturas extraordinarias que aún existen, bueno ustedes dirán que solo es un mito que existieran en la vida real. –Zorc solo escuchaba lo que la demonio le decía a estos dos guardianes, al ver la cara de Yumi sorprendida por lo que Lilia les contó.-

Yumi: ¡Eh! ¿Cómo que existen otros tipos de cazadores? –A Yumi le daba curiosidad saber más de esa dimensión, y sin duda Shin quería saber más.-

Zorc: Es simple. Aquí en esta academia existen los cazadores de vampiros y de demonios, en nuestro mundo existen otras especies; Los ángeles caídos seres que algún momento fueron alados, basado a una traición u odio en contra de su raza. Hace mucho tiempo los ángeles alados unieron fuerzas con los cazadores para así, poder ser cazadores de los caídos el jefe de la asociación de cazadores de ángeles caídos, es el cazador más fuerte de la familia Yoshikawa, un buen aliado para los demonios. Existen los cazadores de dragones; algunos cazadores se especializan a domarlos o eliminarlos, para nosotros son algo sagrados, hace mucho tiempo existió un poderoso dragón ancestral que se fue a dormir al pasar de los años, solo los antecedentes de aquel Clan cuidan su gran tesoro. –El demonio explico poco a poco.- El cazador de vampiros y demonios es alguien legendario el único que pudo eliminar al rey de los demonios y el rey de los vampiros, actualmente los vampiros se han revelado ante los humanos, lamentablemente fueron destruidos por los cazadores de ambas especies. Hace tiempo hubo una tragedia donde trágicamente cazador legendario fue asesinado por unos demonios que fueron manipulados por vampiros en ese entonces los responsables son tan solo los hijos de una familia muy arrogante. –Suspiro, Yumi y Shin se quedaron impactados por la historia que el demonio les había contado y en eso continuo.- Lo más sorprendente para un ser humano es la existencia de los dioses diferentes tipos de dioses gobernaron en mundo ancestral, alguno de ellos son carismáticos y otros intimidantes, para ser honesto mis abuelos son dioses y ambos son buenos a excepción de un dios –Se quedó serio.-

Shin: Nos has dicho que los dioses son buenos, entonces hay uno que no lo es. –Pregunto curioso.-

Zorc: –Asintió.- Este dios, es el miedo más profundo de los humanos.

Yumi: ¿Miedo? Como a que te refieres. –Pregunto la cazadora.-

Zorc: El miedo de los humanos es la "Muerte". Ese es su temor morir. –Viendo la luna.-

Ambos cazadores se miraban entre ellos, nunca imaginaron que hubiese un dios que predomine ser la muerte, al menos en la academia Crozuke no existen los dioses o tal vez eso es lo creen. Yumi la joven cazadora quería saber más de esa dimensión de al escuchar la historia que el demonio les conto a ella y a Shin, le había llamado la atención conocer a las demás especies y los cazadores, hasta que tuvo una excelente idea, lo llevaría a la dirección donde su padre adoptivo se encontraba, de seguro le daría un poco de curiosidad saber de aquel mundo desconocido.

Yumi: Que les parece si los llevo a la oficina de mi padre. –Sonrió.-

Shin: ¿Qué te volviste loca? Ni siquiera sabemos que intenciones tienen. –Pregunto Shin molesto por lo que Yumi respondió, el peli naranja sintió otra presencia más.- ¿Quién anda ahí? Sal donde quieras que estés. –Yumi y los dos demonios también sintieron la presencia de alguien más, espiándolos.-

Yumi: Si eres un diurno te pido que regreses al dormitorio del sol. –Al visualizar bien en los arboles logro ver que se trataba de Azumi, quien los observada, la demonio salió de su escondite y poder acercarse a los otros dos demonios que se encontraban. Lilia dio reverencia hacia la demonio que se encontraba en frente de ella, mientras Zorc se sorprendió por su aparición.- Azumi-san debería estar en sus clases. –Contesto firme.-

Azumi: –Ignorando a la cazadora.- Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto.-

Zorc: Lo mismo pregunto. –Respondió.-

Yumi: ¿Hermano? Espera un minuto entonces Azumi-san es tu hermana. –Sorprendida al igual Shin.-

Lilia: Si, ellos dos son hermanos. Te preguntaras como llego Azumi-sama a este mundo, es fácil de contestar. –Rio.-

Shin: Eres demasiado fastidiosa, así que dinos la razón que este en la academia.

Lilia: Tranquilo cazador-kun. –Le dio pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.- Aquí en este mundo existe el rey demonio, Azumi-sama solo quiere derrotarlo y comprobar que su poder es poderoso, quiere sobrepasar a Zorc-sama.

Shin: No me toques, demonio o llamare a Akira y Kaori. Que no existe el rey demonio en su mundo –Tono molesto.-

Azumi: ¿Qué harán esas cazadoras? No tienen oportunidad contra mi hermano por si lo sabias. –Risita burlona.- El rey demonio no existe en mi mundo fue asesinado.

Shin: No me provoques. –Tono amenazador.-

Yumi: Basta no peleen o los demás cazadores vendrán –Tranquilizando a Shin.-

Zorc: Que buena eres Yumi, me recuerdas a mi hermana menor siempre tan amable con los demás. No quiero causar problemas con tu padre ni con los alumnos de la academia, solo quería comprobar que este mundo existe, al menos sé que mi hermana está en buenas manos con ustedes aquí, tendré que regresar allá antes que sea un caos sin mí.

Yumi: Shin, te imaginarias conocer a los demás cazadores. –Alegre.-

Shin: Pero sería una lástima que no pudieras ir. Vamos tenemos que vigilar la academia. –Shin empezó a caminar hacia las clases de los nocturnos y patrullar.-

Un vampiro intranquilo observaba desde la ventana a Yumi, quien estaba acompañada de otros dos demonios que ni el conocía, solo reconoció a Azumi la demonio quien estaba con Zaira. Se preguntaba muchas veces de quienes serían esos dos eso le ponía incómodo. Lilia tuvo una idea llevar a la pelirroja al mundo donde ellos viven para que pudiese conocer su mundo, la amistad que las demás especies se llevan bien y la armonía que hay, aunque eso sería imposible que ella quisiera, pero le preguntaría.

Lilia: Hey! Yumi-chan, ¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotros? Para que conozcas nuestro hogar. –La demonio sonrió.-

Yumi: ¿Yumi-chan? Este no pensé que me dijeras así, pero me gusta cómo se escucha. –Se quedó sorprendida.- enserio quieren que vaya con ustedes. –Se quedó pensando.- espero que no sea una molestia.

Zorc: No es una molestia, y sería un gusto llevarte. Lilia te regresará a la academia cuando tú lo desees –Sonrió gentilmente.-

Yumi: Este... me encantaría pero le debería decir eso a mi padre.

Lilia: ¡¿Enserio?! Que emoción. –Abraza a la pelirroja con mucha emoción.- Entonces vamos a decirle a tu padre.

Yumi condujo a los demonios hacia la dirección donde Yoshiro se encontraba, la pelirroja sentía una enorme emoción conocer algunos conocidos de ambos demonios, lo que le preocupaba era la mirada que la demonio de ojos purpura le dedicaba, sintió recorrer un escalofrió por su expresión al igual se preguntaba porque la está siguiendo a ella y a ellos dos. En otra parte, le gustaría entrelazar una gran amistad con ella pero podría ser imposible, ya que Azumi es la compañera de Zaira Divella. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la puerta de la oficina, Yumi toco la puerta esperando escuchar el "Pase", abrió la puerta y vio a su padre adoptivo revisando algunos papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio, el director dejo a un lado los papeles para prestarle atención a su hija Yumi.

Yoshiro al mirar a su preciada hija noto la presencia de los demonios, uno de los demonios lo reconoció por el uniforme de la clase nocturna, mientras los otros dos no sabía quiénes eran, hasta que decidió hablar.

Yoshiro: Yumi, ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Señalo a los dos demonios excepto a Azumi.-

Yumi: Papa, ella es Lilia y el es hermano de Azumi. –Respondió.-

Yoshiro: Con que el hermano de Azumi-san, pero Zaira me dijo que no tenía familia. –Serio.- En fin, a que vinieron ellos aquí.

Yumi: Bueno ellos me invitaron a su mundo, pero antes que me digas que es peligroso deberías escuchar lo que Zorc-san, no conto a mí y a Shin, apuesto que te impactara todo lo que te diga. –Dijo mostrando emoción en sus palabras, el director le pareció extraño y a la vez le dio curiosidad saber.-

Yoshiro: Lo quiero escuchar, quiero saber que están impresionante para que te emociones tanto, Yumi. –Dijo el director.-

Zorc: Primero me presentare, soy Zorc Belserion. El demonio más fuerte de mi clan y el hijo de la ancestro de los demonios, y ella es Lilia Belserion la noble sirviente e guardiana de mi hermana menor. En fin me gustaría llevar a Yumi a mi mundo para que pudiera conocer a las demás razas existentes, en caso que ella quiera regresar Lilia la llevaría de regreso, su sorprendente habilidad de atravesar diferentes dimensiones fue como llegamos aquí, por si pregunta en mi mundo existen diferentes cazadores, de seguro tiene ángeles en la academia, no es así. –Al escuchar la existencia de los ángeles, Yoshiro se preguntaba como sabia de esta información solo la asociación de cazadores sabia el secreto, y lo que más se sorprendió fue que es perteneciente a los "Belserion" la familia más poderosa de los demonios hasta que decidido preguntar.-

Yoshiro: ¿Cómo que existen diferentes cazadores? Explícate.

Zorc: Tengo entendido que usted es un legendario cazador de vampiros y demonios, en donde yo provengo existen cazadores de ángeles caídos, dragones y lo más recientes vampiros e demonios. De seguro dirá que sea imposible que existan estos cazadores pero la verdad si existen, lo más probable me dirá que todo lo que dije es falso. –Yoshiro se quedó en silencio memorizando todo lo que había escuchado sería imposible que existieran esos cazadores, Yumi rompió el inmenso silencio entre ambos.-

Yumi: El dijo que los dioses también existen. –Dijo la pelirroja.-

Yoshiro: ¿Dioses? –Cada vez más no entendía.-

Zorc asintió.

Yoshiro: Todo lo que dicen sería imposible no puede ser cier... –Fue interrumpido por la pelinegra.-

Azumi: Todo lo que mi hermano dijo es cierto, la existencia de otras razas, los cazadores e dioses. El mundo donde yo nací es real hace millones años los ancestros y dioses vivían en paz con las demás razas, hasta que un caótico mal destruyo la vida y creo una gran tragedia, mis abuelos hicieron lo posible para mandar a dormir al dios más tenebroso de todos e culpando a una familia por la destrucción. Ese dios que mandaron a dormir le prometió algo a su hijo mayor que tanto había deseado todo este tiempo, su hijo le cumplirá su promesa de poder despertarlo y volver a destruir el mundo, las otras razas se aliaron para detenerlo y es por eso que los humanos se llevan bien con nosotros, en cambio aquí en la academia se odian entre ellos y lo absurdo que Zaira hiciera esto. Así que si, Yumi. –Señalo.- Va tendré que prometer que cuidare de ella, conozco a una humana que podrá ayudarme a cuidarla. –Dicho eso, Yumi solo se quedó sorprendida por lo que dijo, jamás en su vida había visto a Azumi actuar de esa manera, la primera vez que la conoció le pareció algo agresiva pero al verla, le agrado la misma idea. Yoshiro a escuchar lo que había dicho le pareció una locura todo, pero a la vez sería mejor que Yumi fuera a ese mundo y pudiera averiguarlo por ella misma, ya que la demonio prometió cuidar de ella.-

Yoshiro: De acuerdo Yumi, ¿Puedes ir? Solo prométame que la traerán a salvo.

Yumi: Gracias. –Abrazando a su padre adoptivo.- Entonces Azumi-san también vendrás con nosotros.

Azumi: Supongo que iré a ver a mi hermana, pero no estoy segura si salirme de las clases puede que Zaira se dé cuenta de mi desaparición.

Yoshiro: De eso no te preocupes puedes irte con Yumi, yo le diré a Zaira que te fuiste al mundo de los demonios por un asunto pendiente que tienes.

Azumi solo asintió y se dirigió a la salida su hermano y Lilia hicieron lo mismo pero antes se despidieron de Yoshiro e prometieron cuidar a Yumi, los demonios por fin salieron de la oficina junto con ella, la joven cazadora deseaba conocer a otras razas lo que había escuchado le llamo la atención y emocionada, Lilia había creado de nuevo el resplandor morado haciéndoles viajar por diferentes mundos sin duda Yumi se sentía demasiado sorprendida por las habilidades que podría tener la demonio de cabello lila, se sentía alegre por todo que estaba sucediendo. Zorc le agrada la compañía de Yumi siempre tan alegre y amable idéntica a su hermana, lo que más le impresiono fue a su hermana que prometió cuidar a Yumi. Había llegado a su destino ahora mismo se encontraban en un parque, que pura casualidad se encontraba algunos miembros del Clan Schiffer.

Lilia: Hemos llegado, Yumi-chan. –Sonrió.-

Yumi: Todo es diferente. –Miro en todos lados, hasta que logro visualizar a tres personas más.- ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Pregunto.-

Zorc: Ellos son pertenecientes al Clan Schiffer. –Respondió.-

Yumi: ¿Clan Schiffer?

Azumi: Si. –Asintió.- La pelirroja que se parece a ti, se llama Kimiko, la otra chica es Emi ella es humana al igual que tu, cuya familia fue asesinada por vampiros. –Dijo y continuo.- El chico se llama Infernix es el dios vampiro ancestral del infierno, el y Kimiko son vampiros de Sangre pura y a la vez dioses.

Yumi: ¿Son dioses? Entonces Emi también perdió a sus padres.

Azumi: Míralo por el lado bueno ambas son cazadoras y fueron salvadas por vampiros de sangre pura.

Yumi: ¿Cómo sabes que me salvo un vampiro de sangre pura? –Sorprendida.-

Azumi: No es por nada, pero te escuche decirlo con tu novio.

Yumi: ¿Qué? ¿Novio? De que estas hablando. –Sonrojada.-

Azumi: El chico peli naranja que con quien siempre te peleas.

Yumi: ¡Shin! ¡No es mi novio! –Grito avergonzada atrayendo la atención de las personas.-

Azumi: Hmm... yo que tú, no lo gritaría a todo pulmón. Ya llamaste demasiada la atención de las personas que caminaban y más por ellos. –Dijo ella seriamente, Yumi sintió mucha vergüenza por las personas que pasaban y la miraban raro, por otra parte ambos vampiros se acercaron a los tres demonios que acaban de aparecer, Emi le dio curiosidad quien era la pelirroja que estaba con ellos.-

¿?: Hola. –Saludo sonriente Emi.- ¿Quién es ella?

Zorc: Hola Emi-san, ella es una amiga.

Emi: ¡Oh! Un gusto conocerte, soy Emi Uzuki.

Yumi: ¿Uzuki? También te apellidas igual que yo. –Sorprendida.-

Emi: ¡Eh! No tenía idea –Risita.- Entonces debemos ser parientes, ¿No crees?

Yumi: Si... Casi lo olvido soy Yumi Uzuki, bueno ya sabes mi apellido. –Ríe.- Tenemos lo mismo en común.

Emi: ¿Cómo qué? –Confundida.-

Yumi: Este Azumi-san me conto que eres cazadora, y que tus padres fueron asesinados y además te salvo un vampiro de sangre pura, lo mismo me paso a mi cuando era pequeña. No te parece que es una coincidencia todo esto.

Emi: Entonces debemos ser parientes después todo y vaya que te paso lo mismo que yo, solo que el vampiro que me salvo fue Kimiko ella fue quien me salvo de mi cruel destino, son mi única familia. ¿Quién te salvo a ti?

Yumi: Me salvo Kou Ayuza también es un vampiro al igual que ellos. –Señalo.- Tal vez no lo conozcas pero no soy de este mundo.

Emi: ¿A qué te refieres? Eres de otro mundo paralelo a este. Esto puede ser posible –Miro al dios.-

¿?: Todo es posible de seguro Lilia tiene que ver en esto, es la única que puede atravesar mundos paralelos y es la razón que esta chica este aquí, además tiene un gran aparecido a mi hermana, únicamente que esta chica tiene los ojos azules tapándole un ojo con su flequillo. –Se acerca a Yumi.- Hola, yo soy Infernix o mejor conocido como el Dios del infierno. –Saludo gentilmente.-

Yumi: H...hola. Un gusto conocerte este soy Yumi. –Tartamudeando.- Es la primera vez que conozco un Dios en persona.

Infernix: No te pongas nerviosa no are nada malo solo quiero ser amigable contigo, cuéntanos más de ti, al parecer no gustaría conocerte un poco espero que ellos no les incomode esto.

Azumi: Vaya que amable te has hecho mientras no estuve aquí, preferiría regresar a esa academia que verte nuevamente. –Molesta.-

Yumi: Azumi-san, no me molestaría contarles un poco de mí. Acuérdate que mi padre me dijo que tenía aprender un poco de ellos además parece ser confiable. No entiendo porque te molesta esto. –Hablo con firmeza.-

Infernix: Vez Azumi no hay de que molestarse ella no le molesta contarnos sobre ella misma, a veces pienso que me tienes un gran profundo odio.

Yumi: ¿Odio? De qué. –Curiosa.-

Azumi: Es una larga historia y ponte a contarle para irnos de aquí. –Bufo.-

Zorc y Lilia fueron a dar un paseo mientras Yumi se quedaba con ellos para contarles todo sobre y como era la academia donde asistía, la pelirroja contaba su ocupación y deberes que hacia junto a su compañero Shin. Y que su padre adoptivo Yoshiro Crozuke es el cazador legendario de vampiros y demonios, que se había retirado de la caza de vampiros e demonios para ocuparse de ella, les había contado todo acerca de ella y de los demás alumnos. Ambos hermanos y Emi se habían sorprendido por todo lo que había dicho nunca se imaginaron en su vida que ella era una cazadora de vampiros y todo lo ha vivido en la academia, además se le hacía raro que la demonio también asistía y más por la extraña amistad de una vampiresa arrogante. Emi le contó a Yumi que era una cazadora de ángeles caídos y que su maestra era nada más que Lilia, tuvo una buena idea en llevar a Yumi en un recorrido en todos los lugares para que pudiera conocerlos. Azumi cansada de estar allí con ellos decidió irse pero se acordó que le había prometido al director de cuidar de ella, así que iría teniendo que soportar al pelinegro y su presencia.


End file.
